Figurines
by Cheesecake Queen
Summary: A Hansel and Gretel story. So much diffrent from the actual fairytale. The story is so much better than the summary. Please read this story!


Hansel and Gretel

Hansel wakes up thanks to the sound of a train going by. He looks over to the other bed in the room and sees that his sister is still asleep. Then he turns to see the clock next to his bed. The time read 5:40 in the morning. Hansel thinks, _"Oh, great! This has been the third time I have been awakened by this train. I'm getting sick and tired of not getting enough sleep. If I don't start getting enough sleep, I will lose my job at the factory. I have been so tired lately that I can't do my job properly. I don't need to lose my job; I have to pay for Gretel's school. She loves going to that school. This apartment is the only one we can afford with my paycheck."_

Hansel looked back at the clock, and it read 6:20. _"Oh my goodness! I'm going to be late for work. I can't be late again this week. My boss is already mad at me." _thinks Hansel. Hansel jumps up out of the bed and runs to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him. After he changed, he went to wake up Gretel.

"Gretel, wake up; it's time for me to go." says Hansel. Gretel wakes up and yawns.

"What time is it?" says Gretel.

"It's 6:35 and you need to get ready to go to school." Hansel replied. Gretel jumps up with a shout and yells at Hansel.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Hansel? Now I don't have time to get ready and eat breakfast. You know how Mrs. Lucas doesn't like people to be late." shouted Gretel.

"Hey, Sis! Calm down. No need start yelling. I'm going to be late if we don't leave soon, Gretel. Hurry up and get ready so we can leave." Hansel replies to her shouting , yet in a calm voice.

Since their parents died, Hansel and Gretel have been by themselves. They have no other living relatives. Hansel and Gretel's parents died a mysterious death. One day, their parents had gone out to the store to get something, but they just never returned, and the police never found their bodies. Hansel and Gretel were devastated; their parents left them some money, but that diminished quickly. Since Hansel was sixteen, this made him an adult in Madonia. Hansel adopted his sister so they wouldn't be separated. So after Hansel adopted Gretel, Gretel was accepted to Wilson Academy, the school she had wanted to go to ever since she was young. Since they had no money, Hansel had to get a job. He got a job at the toothbrush factory. He doesn't make much, but he makes just enough to live on.

After Hansel and Gretel get ready, they begin walking to Gretel's school. Hansel had to drop Gretel off before he could go to work. When they get to her school, Gretel runs up to her friends and yells bye to Hansel. Hansel looks at his watch and it reads 7:30. He takes off running, because he has to be at work at 8:00. He finally arrives just in time, breathing heavily. Hansel clocks in at his work on time. When Hansel is about to go to lunch, his boss yells for him.

"Hansel, come into my office for a minute!" Mr. Austin calls.

"Sure, Mr. Austin." replied Hansel. Hansel quickly ran into Mr. Austin's office.

"Sit down, Hansel. We need to talk." said Mr. Austin. Hansel sits down in the soft office chair. "Hansel, you have been late many times in the past month; almost every day this week. I was surprised you were actually on time today."

"I'm so sorry sir!" Hansel replied, "I won't be late again."

"I believe that you will try not to, Hansel, but it's already too late. I have found someone to replace you." said Mr. Austin

"Please sir, I'll try to do better. Please don't fire me; I need the job!" Hansel cried.

"I'm sorry Hansel, but I can't have you being late again. Here is your pay for the month." replied Mr. Austin. Mr. Austin hands Hansel an envelope with his check in it. Hansel takes the money, and when Hansel is about to leave his boss calls after him, "Hansel, I am sorry." All this time Hansel is thinking _"How am I going to tell Gretel that I lost my job?"_ Hansel is walking home when he passes by a telephone pole. A flyer rips off from it and falls to his feet. Hansel picks up the flyer and reads it. The flyer says _**"Wanted: A Person who would work for an old woman. I would need someone to help me with the yard work and help me run my store. I welcome families and would provide a place to live. I would pay a good amount of money. Address is 678 Benbrook, Greeceland. Call me at 768-8785."**_ "_This would be a good opportunity for Gretel and I. We could move somewhere better and I would have a job."_ thought Hansel.

Hansel walked top his sister's school, thinking about how to tell his sister that she would have to give up her friends. He arrives at the school and saw his sister having fun with her friends. "Hey, Gretel it's time to leave and go home." yelled Hansel.

"Oh, hey Hansel. Bye Hannah and Rachel." said Gretel.

"Gretel, we need to talk when we get home." said Hansel.

"Oh, what about?" replied Gretel.

"We will talk when we get home." Hansel said. Hansel and Gretel finally arrive to their apartment. "Gretel, I have to talk to you." said Hansel.

"What about, Hansel?" Gretel replied.

"Gretel, I lost my job-" Hansel began.

"What! What are we going to do!" interrupted Gretel.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I would tell you about what I found. Well, after I was fired, I was walking by a store when I came across a flyer. Here I have it with me; you should read it. I think it would be a good move for us to make." replied Hansel. Hansel pulls the flyer out of his pocket and hands it to Gretel. Gretel reads it.

"Hansel, I can't believe you are asking me to leave my friends. I can't leave my friends." cried Gretel. "And my school? Why would you do this to me?"

"I just lost my job, and this seems like fate. I know you would miss your friends, but this is the only option we have. The only job I could find was working at the toothbrush factory and I was fired from there. It says that they would give us a place to stay; I think we should call her and see if that job is still open." replied Hansel.

"Ok Hansel, why don't you go down to the store across the street and ask to use the payphone." Gretel said as she finally gave in. Hansel was surprised that Gretel gave in so easily. He went to the store across the street to ask them if he could use the payphone. They said he could, and he dialed the number on the flyer."Hello, I'm Hansel and I wanted to ask about the job on the flyer. I was wondering if it was still available." said Hansel.

"Hello, yes. The job is still available. I'm Mrs. Anderson and since my husband died, I can't take care of everything around here on my own. Would you be bringing anyone with you Hansel?" replied Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh, I'm bringing my little sister Gretel, if that's ok, Mrs. Anderson. So, where would we be staying at?" asked Hansel.

"Dear, that's fine. I would love to meet you and your sister. You will be staying in the guest house on the property. I would like both of you to be here by tomorrow or the next day. I have to go, dear. Bye!" replied Mrs. Anderson. Hansel was about to answer, but the woman hung up the phone. Hansel heads back to his apartment to talk to his sister.

"Gretel, the lady said that the job is still available and that we have to be there either tomorrow or the next day. We need to start packing now, and I will run down to the train station to get tickets for tomorrow." Hansel said excitedly.

"Ok Hansel. I will start packing if you go get the tickets." Gretel replied. Hansel went to get the tickets and Gretel was left to pack. _"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm leaving my friends. I'm going to miss my friends. Why do I feel like I won't see them again? Gretel, be supportive of Hansel and start packing." _Gretel thought. Gretel packed everything they owned in record time. Hansel gets back and says that the train leaves at 8:00 the next morning.

Gretel was the first one to wake up. She woke up Hansel because it was almost time for them to leave. They took the train to Benbrook, and when they got there, an old woman was waiting for them.

"Are you Hansel, and is this your sister Gretel? If you are, then let's get you settled in." Mrs. Anderson said. Hansel and Gretel looked at this strange woman with surprise. How did she know that they were coming that day?

"Yes, we are Hansel and Gretel. We are excited to see where we are staying." replied Hansel. _"Why is Hansel so trusting of this woman. She seems harmless, but we don't know her."_ Gretel thought nervously.

"Good. Now let's get going." Mrs. Anderson replied. The old woman lead them to a beat up truck that looked like it would not run. The car ride over to the house was uneventful. They pulled into a drive way. Gretel could see a large Victorian house in the distance. They pull up to the house, and Mrs. Anderson began telling Hansel what he needs to do for tomorrow. "Loves, follow me to where you will be staying." She leads them around the house to a small cottage. "This is where you will be staying during your time here." She said to Hansel and Gretel. _"This is a really cute cottage. I might actually like living here."_ Gretel thought excitedly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Andersonfor giving me this job. I will work hard for you." Hansel said.

"You're welcome, dear. It is my pleasure to help you out. I would like you and your sister to come to dinner with me. Dinner will be at 6:00." Mrs. Anderson replied.

"It would be our pleasure to eat dinner with you." said Gretel. Hansel and Gretel walk into the cottage. "This is where we're going to be staying? It's so beautiful. I just know I will love it here!" Gretel told Hansel excitedly. Hansel and Gretel unpack their things. By the time they were done, it was time for them to go to dinner. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened, and the old woman was on the other side.

"Welcome to my house. Why don't you and your sister go into the living room, and I will bring some refreshments out." Mrs. Anderson said to Hansel. The brother and sister walk into the living room and just stare at it. The room is filled with porcelain figurines. They were everywhere; they were on the fireplace mantle and the bookshelf. They were even on the coffee tables. "_This is very creepy. The figurines are everywhere."_ thought Hansel. They hear footsteps coming down the hall; they turn and see Mrs. Anderson with refreshments.

"Mrs. Anderson, you have so many figurines. They are very pretty." Hansel said nervously.

"Yes, I do. Do you want to see my favorite? Well, I have two favorites, but do you want to see them?" replied Mrs. Anderson. She handed the brother and sister each a cup of something. Hansel and Gretel didn't know what to say, so they just nodded. Mrs. Anderson went over to the fireplace and picked two figurines off the mantle. She brought them over to Hansel and Gretel. The brother and sister looked at the dolls in shock. The dolls looked just liked their parents; they were even wearing what their parent were wearing the day that they disappeared.

"Where did you get these, Mrs. Anderson?" Hansel asked in a shaky voice. Gretel could not take her eyes off the dolls.

"I think that I got them in a little shop; I believe it was in the town that you used to live in. You should drink some of the drinks I brought you. " Mrs. Anderson replied. Hansel and Gretel, not wanting to upset the woman, drank the stuff in the cup. While they drank it, Mrs. Anderson was still talking about the figurines. After Hansel and Gretel finished the drink; they started to feel dizzy.

"What's happening to us?" cried Hansel. The old woman just smiled.

Now, where Hansel and Gretel used to stand, in their places were two figurines.

The End…Or is it?


End file.
